


Love Letters

by Fabelhaft (Blue_Blood_Monarch)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, gwen is a good girlfriend and arthur is a good boyfriend, listen idk either man i don't control what i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blood_Monarch/pseuds/Fabelhaft
Summary: Its... unexpected, to say the least.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but sweet | aka I thought the idea was cute but couldn't... actually write it but i wanted to get it out of the way so i can work on the dozens of WIPs i have in my drafts lmao

She hadn’t  _ meant _ to pry. It just… sort of happened.

In fact, she had been trying to be a good girlfriend and thank him for finding the time to cook breakfast for her before he dashed off to work. She hadn’t  _ intentionally _ found something so private. She had been trying to tidy up a bit before she left his apartment, and was about to empty the bin in his room when she saw them.

Well- she hadn’t known what they were, obviously, they were just pieces of paper screwed up into a ball and thrown into the bin, and she wasn’t  _ going  _ to read them, except one wasn’t screwed up enough and had loosened enough for her to see a name-  _ her _ name- in Arthur’s handwriting (she would recognise it anywhere, it was so  _ Arthur _ \- neat and precise and surprisingly pretty). Her curiosity piqued, she had carefully straightened it out and promptly lost her tongue.

~~_ Gwen, _ ~~

~~_ My Angel, the love of my life _ ~~

There was more, and with growing shock and surprise, she read them, being careful not to tear them as she pried open the balled paper.

~~_ You make me feel safe _ ~~

~~_ You’re the light that cuts through the shadow of my Father that keeps me stunted; with you I grow and flourish because you’re the light of my fucking life, the only colour in my miserable life _ ~~

~~_ You smile and I lose my goddamn mind _ ~~

Her fingers traced the letters, each one cut with increasing frustration as he obviously struggled to find the words. She smiled; Arthur had  _ never _ been one for pretty words, which was why she was absolutely  _ floored _ to come across these. He didn’t so much say his feelings as he did show them; he was one of the most tactile people she had ever met, always touching her, whether it be his hand in hers, a hand on the small of her back, her knee, or hugging her, cuddling her- even with his friends he was tactile.  He hadn’t always been, but the more they’d all gotten to know him the more he’d come out of his shell and the more they’d been able to show him there was nothing wrong with his tendency for physicality.

It was sweet, that he had tried to do this for her; give her something he knew she’d treasure, but it was misguided because she already knew.  Every smile told her that he loved her, every time his hand drifted to hers. 

These attempts at beautiful, flowery declarations were more of what she’d expect from  _ Lancelot _ than Arthur;  _ Lancelot _ had been one for grand declarations of love, words repeated over and over until they felt hollow and worthless, unsupported by any gesture of love. All they had been was pretty words.  Every moment she spent with Arthur, in comparison, was  _ filled _ with simple gestures of love that she cherished; valued far more than any love letter. 

She smiled to herself, running a hand over the pieces of paper to smooth them down.  He was such a misguided sweetheart, and she almost couldn’t contain the burst of love that erupted in her chest as she looked down at what he had written.

_ Love you _ , she text him instead, carefully folding the abandoned letters and putting them in her handbag. 

_ I love you too _ , he replied almost instantly. 

  
  
  



End file.
